


"The Starling and The Stag" Cover art

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Summary:Clarice dreams of Will Graham with antlers. They sprout up from his curly hair and branch out towards the skies. Starlings start to gather and land on them, but some get stuck on the spiked ends, the way a shrike would impale its prey. Hannibal Lecter is also there, handsomely dressed in black, and he plucks the stuck Starlings down from their branches and eats them whole.“Did you catch any bad guys today, Clarice?” Clarice hears her father’s voice ask her.“No,” Clarice replies. “I am worried the bad guys are going to catch me instead.”When the hunt for the serial killer Buffalo Bill demands fast action, Agent Clarice Starling is given the task of understanding Bill's actions, motives and identity, by consulting with notorious serial killers Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, inmates of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.[Can be read as a standalone, or as a part of the Mentor Tormentor series].





	"The Starling and The Stag" Cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Starling and The Stag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398924) by [DarkFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale). 




End file.
